Li Kan (李看)
Brief Description Li Kan is a Chinese-American operative of the old Omega Squad from Jinan, Shandong, China. He has gained international fame due to his computer skills, considered a superpower, which have been available to him since birth. His wife, Nahara (an American) and he moved to America shortly after their daughter Jasmine Lee was born. They went on to become the adoptive parents of Beezus Monroe II and Nicole Monroe. Appearance Li is about 5'10 with black hair and eyes, slanted eyes and defined cheekbones. Throughout his young life, he was perpetually wearing a worn red baseball hat he had attained from his late father. Powers Li Kan's powers allow him to use radio waves, X-rays and gamma rays to see exactly like regular people can use light waves. His given name, 'Kan,' means 'sight;' showing that these powers were obvious from his birth. This allows him to see through walls and objects. He can see how waves bounce off various layers of the atmosphere. This has been incredibly helpful to him in his studies of computers because they allow him to detect a problem without dismantling the computer; and can reverse-engineer with the utmost of ease. He can turn them off at will, so he doesn't use them all the time. Family Not much was ever mentioned about Li's parents. He didn't spend a lot of time with them growing up. His father taught as a technology professor at one of Jinan's colleges, which is probably where Li first uncovered his technological expertise. His mother had been a nurse, but left her job when Li was born. He was an only child. Story After showing expertise in computer science at the age of ten, Li Kan was immediately picked up by the old Omega Squad. It had at that time been an international organization, so they had allowed him to take unaccompanied trips to America to work on computers since the summers of his teenage years, and hoped to soon move (though he attended school in China). This was where he made his lifelong friend, Beezus Monroe I, who would go on to own the Omega Squad. Sadly, as a junior in high school, he had received a phone call to the school that his parents had died in a car crash as he was leaving in the morning. This had happened immediately before a scheduled trip to Maine, which he decided to take anyway. It was on this trip that he met his future wife, Nahara. In Jinan, Kan worked by designing weapons for the government. His work team had been caught up in several bloody attacks from those who wished to steal the weapons, killing some of his closer friends. These events have left him with severe post-traumatic stress disorder, with symptoms that include either insomnia or reoccurring nightmares that throw him out of bed at night, paranoia, and anxiety. Nahara isn't bothered by these facts. The decision to marry Nahara aroused huge suspicion that he was only looking for American citizenship. In light of this suspicion, Nahara and Li decided to make their home in China. Nahara's knowledge of Chinese, or (more specifically) the lack of it, made life difficult for the duo. Li's job demanded a lot of him, so they didn't spend much time together, even as a married couple. Since Nahara didn't speak any Chinese, her days were fairly lonely and a little secluded. They had met a lot of people who spoke English in the city, though, so she had made the acquaintance of a few other people. They felt like their only real friends were Beezus Monroe and Nikola Monroe (his wife). They did a lot of video calls; and Beezus kept sending Kan copies of American cowboy movies (all of which Nahara also suffered through). When their daughter Jasmine was three months old, they finally succeeded in the task of gaining American citizenship and Li Kan began full time work for the Omega Squad. Kan and Nahara adopted Beezus II and Nicole Monroe after their aunt's and uncle's deaths. He died after looking after them for three years. Probably the most notable work of Li Kan is a robot called Labyrinth. She is the first example of artificial intelligence ever created. She was created as a safe haven for valuable Omega Squad files and the information that allowed it to run; and she was passed on to the new Omega Squad, into the hands of Jasmine and Beezus II. Other artificial intelligence wasn't created until twelve years later in Germany, showing that the Omega Squad, although currently small, is still a notable leader in computer science and technology. Personality Li Kan is a tough person. His PTSD has caused a number of problems for him. He can be very emotionally dependent on Nahara; but he is mostly able to lead a regular life. As a younger person, he had a very outgoing, extroverted personality, but as his life has proceeded, he's become much more inclusive. He's a bit awkward in the American environment, especially when the quality of his English fluctuates with his emotions. Li tends to have an artistic side that comes out when he's in a good mood. He occasionally enjoys things like playing guitar, cooking, sweet congee, cowboy movies, and Chinese pop from the 80's. Death Li Kan was killed by an unknown BIA operative at 29 when Jasmine was only four years old. His body was found in an alley behind a restaurant, shot with a bullet traced back to a common BIA gun.